Starlight Glimmer
with and highlights |coat = Pale, light grayish heliotrope |aura = Light turquoise |cutie mark = (real) (fake) |voice = Kelly Sheridan (English) Debora Magnaghi (Italian) Klaudia Kuchtyk (Polish) Annie Rojas (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #EDBBF3 |headerfontcolor = #622489}} Starlight Glimmer is a female unicorn pony and the main antagonist of the season five premiere and finale. She is the former leader of Our Town who seeks to "cutie unmark" everyone in Equestria. She also appears as a background character in Amending Fences, What About Discord?, and possibly . Development and design Starlight Glimmer has a similar color scheme and name to Evening starlite and a similar color scheme to the non-siren forms of Aria Blaze. She has a pink coat, purple and grayish blue mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a purple and white star with two blue glimmering streams—sometimes concealed by a fake equal sign. Part of her real cutie mark is similar to the compass rose cutie mark of "South Pole," of Léon, usually of Prince Blueblood, sometimes of Blue Moon, and in some material of Friends Forever 13 Unnamed Stallion - Doctor. Her name follows the same pattern as Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Starbeam Twinkle and includes the name of G1 Starlight. The book The Art of Equestria reveals that Starlight's mane was originally just two shades of purple. According to director Jim Miller, Starlight "has a talent for magic as well and is a proto-Twilight character. Her colors parallel Twilight Sparkle's for that reason." Her page also reveals different mane styles that were tried out for her, including one similar to Rainbow Dash. In mid-February 2015, Miller was asked regarding Starlight Glimmer's resemblance to Evening starlite and replied about him having no idea who Evening starlite is and them being not the same as far as he can tell. Later in the same month, he stated that Starlight Glimmer's name is not "Mayor Marx" or variations thereof, was asked in reply, "What is it? Or is that still classified?" and replied back, "You'll find out once the episode airs!" Jim Miller teased on Twitter that Starlight might return in a future episode. Her return was confirmed at Comic-Con 2015. Depiction in the series Starlight Glimmer first appears as the founder and leader of a mysterious village in which every resident has given up his or her cutie mark. As the leader of this village, Starlight has the philosophy that "true friendship" comes from being equal—no more or less talented than another—and that having special talents of any kind only leads to disharmony. To this end, Starlight uses a magical artifact called the Staff of Sameness to remove her followers' cutie marks and replace them with equal signs. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrive at the village, Starlight Glimmer sees this as an opportunity to spread her message of equality to all of Equestria. She leads the Mane Six to a vault of cutie marks outside the village, where she takes their cutie marks from them with the Staff of Sameness and tries to convert them over to her way of thinking. Fluttershy, the only one among Twilight's friends who appears to convert, spies on Starlight and discovers that her own equal sign cutie mark is actually makeup. Using a bucket of water, Fluttershy and her friends expose Starlight's secret to her followers. It is also revealed that the Staff of Sameness's ability to remove cutie marks is Starlight's own magic and that the staff is an ordinary piece of wood. She attempts to leave with the Mane Six's cutie marks but is thwarted by her former followers. Having lost her followers' faith, Starlight retreats from the village and escapes to parts unknown. In Amending Fences, Starlight hides her face behind a menu in the café scene. In What About Discord?, Starlight spies on the Mane Six and Discord with binoculars from a bush in the park scene. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, she briefly appears during Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark Magic lecture. When Twilight and Spike have a brief conversation about her on their way back to Twilight's castle, Starlight greets them in the map room. Personality When initially introduced, Starlight Glimmer is openly friendly and welcoming, both toward the Mane Six and her followers. She is also somewhat of a disciplinarian, issuing punishment to those who do not conform to her philosophies. However, she later adopts a more callous and ill-tempered persona, desperate to keep up appearances and dismissing any concept of friendship that isn't the same as her own. Following her escape from Our Town, she is shown to carry a deep grudge toward the Mane Six, notably Twilight Sparkle, and frequently mocks her as she attempts to stop her from altering the past. Magic Starlight Glimmer is very skilled in using magic and mentions that she has studied a spell for years. She wields an ordinary wooden staff called the Staff of Sameness while casting a spell in a ceremony known by her followers as "cutie unmarking," pretending this to be the staff's power instead of her own. She also uses telekinesis at long range, projects magical barriers, creates distracting lights, and shoots powerful magic blasts. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Starlight demonstrates levitation and cloud-walking spells. Other depictions Software Starlight Glimmer is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the version 2.4 update on July 20, 2015. Her in-game description states, "Starlight Glimmer is a fancy pony that learns a valuable lesson about the true magic of friendship!" Starlight also appears in Hasbro's Friendship Celebration app. IDW comics In My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #14 page 21, one of the ponies at Fillydelphia at least has a horn and coat and mane colors similar to those of Starlight Glimmer and Evening starlite. Merchandise A Playful Ponies brushable toy of Starlight Glimmer, with her real cutie mark, has been displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair. Starlight Glimmer appears on an Enterplay trading card series 3 binder. Quotes is more special than any other, happy birthday to all who don’t have a birthday in May.|''My Little Pony'' Facebook post}} Gallery References es:Starlight Glimmer pl:Starlight Glimmer ru:Старлайт Глиммер Category:Supporting characters Category:Antagonists Category:Featured articles